cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Bridges
Jeff Bridges (1949 -) Film Deaths *''The Iceman Cometh'' (1973) [Don Parritt]: Commits suicide (off screen) by jumping out of a hotel window, after being encouraged to do so by Robert Ryan. *''Thunderbolt and Lightfoot'' (1974) [Lightfoot]: Fatally beaten by George Kennedy. Although he initially seems to be only slightly hurt after the beating, he dies of his injuries a couple of days later while riding in a car with Clint Eastwood. *''Heaven's Gate (Johnson County Wars)'' (1980) [John L. Bridges]: Shot to death in an ambush by Sam Waterston's men. *''The Last Unicorn'' (1982; animated) [Prince Lir]: Trampled to death by the Red Bull; he is later brought back to life by the unicorn (voiced by Mia Farrow). *''Tron (1982)'' [Kevin Flynn / Clu]: Playing a dual role as both the human "Flynn" and the computer program "Clu," "Clu" is assimilated by David Warner. "Flynn" survives the movie. *''Starman'' (1984) [Starman / Scott Hayden]: Playing a dual role as an alien and the human on which the alien bases his appearance, the original "Scott" is killed in an accident (off-screen) some time before the story begins; "Scott" is only seen in photographs and home movie footage. *''Jagged Edge'' (1985) [Jack Forrester]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Glenn Close when he attacks her with a jagged hunting knife, (Jeff was masked at the time, with his identity established when Robert Loggia unmasks him while stepping on his wrist), his body is later seen clutching his blade as Glenn and Robert leave the bedroom. *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988)'' [Preston Tucker]: Dies (off-screen) of lung cancer; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''The Vanishing'' (1993) [Barney Cousins]: Hit in the face with a shovel by Kiefer Sutherland (who then stabs him over the head and in the mouth with it) in the woods. *''Wild Bill'' (1995) [James Butler 'Wild Bill' Hickock]: Shot in the back by David Arquette during a poker game. *''Arlington Road (1999)'' [Michael Faraday]: Killed in an explosion after Tim Robbins plants a bomb in the car trunk, then tricks Jeff into driving it to FBI Headquarters. *''Scenes of the Crime (2001)'' [Jimmy Berg]: Shot with a sniper rifle by R. Lee Ermey. *''Masked and Anonymous'' (2003) [Tom Friend]: Beaten to death with a guitar by Luke Wilson while Jeff is holding a gun on Bob Dylan and John Goodman; he dies shortly afterwards as Penelope Cruz kneels by his side. *''Tideland'' (2005) [Noah]: Dies of a heroin overdose; his body is shown sitting in a chair in several subsequent scenes as his daughter (Jodelle Ferland) treats him as though he's still alive. Janet McTeer later preserves his body through taxidermy. *''Iron Man (2008)'' [Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger]: Killed in an explosion when he falls into the Stark Industries reactor, after Gwyneth Paltrow unleashes a blast of power from the reactor at him while Jeff is wearing his Iron Monger armor and is trying to kill Robert Downey Jr. (Thanks to Anton, Jason, Andrew, and Hunter) *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) [Kevin Flynn / Clu 2.0]: Playing both the human "Flynn" and a new version of the computer program "Clu," both are destroyed in an explosion after "Flynn" merges with "Clu" to prevent "Clu" from killing Garrett Hedlund and Olivia Wilde. *''True Grit (2010)'' [Rooster Cogburn]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when Don Pirl informs Elizabeth Marvel. *''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) [Roy Pulsipher]: Appears as a ghost throughout the movie, having been killed in the line of duty (off-screen) in the 19th century. Gallery Jeffbridges.jpg|Jeff Bridges (with Clint Eastwood) in Thunderbolt and Lightfoot Kevin Clu death.jpg|Jeff Bridges' dual death in Tron: Legacy Notable Connections *Son of Lloyd Bridges. *Brother of Beau Bridges. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Actors who died in Francis Ford Coppola Films Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Schwentke Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Jon Favreau Movies Category:People who died in Iron Man Films Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Marquand Movies Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:King Kong cast members Category:People who died in a Walter Hill film Category:Death scenes by shovel Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Photographers Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Kingsman Cast Members Category:Legends Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Columbia Stars Category:Screen Gems Stars Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees